The end
by nerd314314
Summary: Roboppy and Ai destoryed all the people they beat permently. Then a person from hte past confronts them. Takes place in episode 111 in vrains. Haru is 14 and human in this fanfic. Contains op fanmade cards. includes character deaths. contains a little bit of Dragonflyshipping at the end. sorry for errors, I don't own vrains. Aoi is 16. This is a au fanfic.


Aoi was crying after her and Akira's loss to Ai. Ai said " you do understand my pain. But I will cause your pain to increase!" while Roboppy and Ai crushed the data of the people they beat with their feet meaning they can't be revived. Everyone was in shock that Ai and Roboppy did that. " You monster!" Aoi, playmaker, Soulburner and Revolver cried out. Ai said " I hate sol tech for what they did to Earth. They deserve this.". Roboppy said " I agree with you.". Then Ai and Roboppy heard a voice saying " prepare to be destoryed". Ai and Roboppy asked " who is that?".

The voice said " you two have crossed the line . You two need to get rid of". Aoi and Revolver said " who's that?". A boy with a hood appeared in front of Roboppy and Ai. Ai said " we will destory you. we will destory you and get rid of you in this duel. Me and Roboppy will duel you 2vs 1 to destory you, random boy". The boy with the hood said " you know me". Ai was confused by this statement. Roboppy said " I am ready to destory this guy!". Aoi said while in tears " who is this boy with the hood.?". The boy removed his hood to shock everyone. It was Haru. Pandor said " according to my data, He was somehow and was revived as a human. But Bohman is not alive.". Ai said " you are the one who gave me that computer virus when Bohman lost his 1st duel to playmaker. prepare to be gone . This is a master duel!". Roboppy, Ai and Haru started their dueldisks and screamed " Duel!".

Haru: 4000 lp

Ai & Roboppy: 4000 lp

Haru said " I play a spell card called Heat Wave ! I can only play this at the start of main phase 1. Neither player can Normal or Special Summon an Effect Monster, until my next Draw Phase.". Ai screamed "that's not fair" like a little child. Haru said " I summon Leotron in attack mode. ". Roboppy said " no hydradrive deck?!". Haru said " that deck was destoryed when Bohman was defeated . So I had to build a new deck. ". Ai said " I will send you to your grave to be with Bohman!". Haru said " you two will pay for what you two did. I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn!". Ai said " My turn, I draw!". Ai was thinking " I can't do much at all! But we will still win this!". Ai said " I set 1 monster and I set 1 card facedown! I end my turn!". Ai was hoping Haru would link summon because if he did not his set card would be useless. Haru said " It's my turn! I draw!". Ai and Roboppy screamed " we will destory you, Haru!". Aoi said " Haru...". Haru said " I play Shield Crush to destory your set defense, Ai.". Ai said " I hate you.". Haru said " I summon Digitron in attack mode. Both my monsters attack you two directly. ". Ai and Roboppy screamed while their lifepoints went down to 500. Haru said " I end my turn.". Roboppy said " we will destory you. My turn, I draw! I play a spell card called Appliancer update. I discard 1 card to draw 5 cards. Then I normal summon Appliancer Socketroll in attack mode. Haru started to walk towards Aoi's direction. Roboppy said " You're in the middle of a duel.". Haru picked her up off the ground because she was destoryed mentally in her fight against Ai. Haru said with a mad tone at Roboppy and Ai " Good bye, I play a counter trap, system failure! when my opponent summons a non Cyberse monster, my opponent takes damage equal to the number of Cyberse monsters on the field x 300.". Ai and Roboppy said " that means we lose!" while their lifepoints hit zero and they was destoryed forever.

Revolver had to calm down Soulburner and playmaker about what just happened. Aoi was crying like crazy while she threw her self on Haru. Haru was speechless he did not know what to say. He wanted to say something but he did not want to upset Aoi. Haru tried to calm her down eventhough he know this pain would take a long time to heal. Then a ghost of Akira said " Haru, take care of her I know you love her. .". Aoi and Haru cried while Akira's ghost vanished. Haru and Aoi knew the only way to get through this is to depend on each other. A couple years later, Aoi and Haru got married and had a kid and named it Akira to honor Akira zaizen.


End file.
